darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
87
Roger searches the closed off wing, finds Victoria, but he tries to scare her away from Collinwood by pretending to be a ghost. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood is a mansion with over 80 rooms but most of them have been closed-off for years. And their only visitors have been ghosts and specters that locked doors cannot keep out or in. As I have been kept a prisoner by the treachery of a small boy who has told no one where I am. Time has seemed endless and all I can do is sit and wonder if anyone will ever come to my rescue. Carolyn returns home, late, and learns that Victoria's still missing. Roger thinks Victoria might be with Sam, and Carolyn becomes practically violent stating that Maggie and Joe are together. Maggie and Joe are still enjoying their post-dinner coffee. They talk about boats and Joe's failed partnership (33). They spike their coffee with Sam's finest brandy to get back at him for selling a lot of paintings for $15,000 ten years ago. Maggie believes he blew the money. Carolyn tells Roger she was with Burke, into whom she ran while he was with Sam. Roger is upset at this news. She tells him about their song for Malloy (85) and that Burke hasn't seen Victoria. Roger wonders what may have happened to her. Roger recalls the disappearance of Malloy. Carolyn gets worried, but Roger says Victoria's probably not that far away. Carolyn wants him to look. Joe and Maggie's date ends after 2AM, and they agree to a second date. Alone, Roger touches the button on the cabinet to open a secret panel in the drawing room. Carolyn looks, but can't find her uncle in the Drawing Room. Roger prowls through the dusty corridors, down steps, then up a spiral staircase and comes out on the other side of the room Victoria is locked in. Victoria hears something and calls to David. Roger hears her and makes noises to torment her. He speaks in a ghostly voice, telling her to leave Collinwood because she's in danger. Then he rescues her. She tearfully tells him David locked her here and agrees with Roger's belief that David is a monster. She hysterically recounts how she saw the ghost of Bill Malloy. Memorable quotes : Victoria: There are ghosts in Collinwood! : Roger: Ghosts? : Victoria: I never believed in them before but I do now! ---- : Carolyn: Vicki couldn't have just disappeared. : Roger: Well, if a person is there one minute and then not there the next minute, what do you call it? ---- : Victoria: (to Roger) It was David! He's a monster! You were right! He locked me in here! ---- : Joe: Why is a boat always called a she? : Maggie: Oh, Joe, that's easy. Because we're so unpredictable. It's like hurricanes; you never know which way we're gonna turn. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This is the first episode to use the secret panel in the drawing room. * The chair that is always in front of, and with its back to, the secret panel is now behind the bureau that the phone is on, with its back to that wall, instead. * During the end credits, there is a voiceover trailer for first television special. Story * Collinwood is a mansion of over 80 rooms. * 10 years ago Sam sold some paintings for $15,000. * Roger uses a secret panel from the drawing room of Collinwood, to get to the disused section of the house where Victoria is held. * Roger shows a particularly vicious side of his character when he deliberately torments the trapped Victoria in order to scare her away from Collinwood. * Joe sings What do you do with a drunken sailor?. * Joe tells a story and is told by Maggie that it sounds like a story. * Joe tells Maggie about how his ship was lost in the fog and a storm, and came to dock at 5pm. * Roger's route through the closed off wing to reach Victoria includes, up steps, down steps, past cracked bricks in the wall, and winding steps of white iron that he goes up. * TIMELINE: 11:20pm at the start of this episode. Day 10 begins, and will end in episode 91. 1am: Carolyn returns to Collinwood. 2:15am: Carolyn goes to bed and Roger decides to search the closed off section of the house. Bloopers and continuity errors * The secret panel is accessed in this episode by pushing a button on the dresser that has a model ship on it. Later in the series, "the opening mechanism" won't be used, it will instead be opened like a cupboard. * Just before Roger uses the secret panel in the drawing room to get to the closed off wing, he goes into the foyer to make sure no one is around. Ironically, a stagehand is crouched down and hiding behind the chair next to the door to the back of the house where David is often seen hiding. The door to the back of the house is slghtly ajar, and the light coming through it highlights the man. The stagehand appears to be cleaning something up from the floor. Immediately after Roger enters the secret passageway, Carolyn comes downstairs; we see the stagehand is gone and the door to the back of the house is closed. (I believe the stagehand is there to work the hidden strings that open and Close the secret panel ) * In the opening narration, Vicki claims that Collinwood has 80 rooms. In Episode 2, Elizabeth said that Collinwood had 40 rooms, including the ones that had been closed off. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 87 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 87